


A beautiful morning

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys like to banter. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful morning

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LJ on February 14th, 2005.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

It's going to be a beautiful day. Basti squints at the glaring sun and stretches, yawning. As it's January, it isn't that warm yet here in Spain – it can get rather cool in the morning and the evening, but over the course of the day the sun warms up the air a bit and they don't have to wear sweaters. Training today. He sighs, reluctant to get up as he'd rather love to burrow into the blankets, enjoying the laziness.

"Basti?" He cranes his head around to see his best friend looking at him, obviously having waited for him to wake up on his own accord. Metze knows that Basti hates being waken up early. "Yes?"

"Don't you have to train today?"

Basti sighs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you obnoxious sod. Just rub it in already that your rehabilitation training starts two hours later and thus you can sleep in."

"But if you already know what I wanted to say, what's the fun in that?" Metze grins. "Actually, I merely wanted to remark on the probability that you have to train. And that you don't have really that much time left if you want to fit in me sucking you off and a quick shower afterwards, so hurry up and get your ass over here. Pronto."

Basti grins, sliding back the blankets. That's why he loves Metze; the man knows exactly when to say the right things. He's just wearing his favorite boxers, the light blue Calvin Klein ones, and, standing up, slides them down his hips, leaving them in a puddle on the floor. He takes the two steps to Metze's bed, the other already edging back to the wall so that there's place for him, and he slides in, underneath the blankets, flush up against Metze's side, the half-hard cock poking him in the hip. "Someone eager to see me?", he grins.

"Nah, that's a gun in my pockets," Metze deadpans, his hand sliding down Basti's chest, lowering his head to mouth one of the nipples, alternately tracing the nipple with his ohsotalented tongue and sucking on it, sharply, and Basti moans. He is lost within the sensations Metze's evoking from his nipple, shudders rippling through his body, carding his fingers through Metze's sleep-mussed hair, tracing the flow of muscles on his back. When Metze bites down on his nipple Basti's whole body jerks, but is held in place by his best friend's weight and hand on his side, and then Metze blows on the nipple and it's sofuckinggood and Basti hisses, his dick already hard and aching, and Metze's hand slids lower, down to his hip, almostherealmost.

"Fuck, just do it, Metze!", he snaps, shifting to bring their bodies closer, but Metze's holding him in place. "Be patient, Basti," he says, smirking slightly. "You _do_ want to enjoy it, no?" And with these words he raises his hand to his mouth, and licks broad wetslurping swipes over the palm and Basti bites down on his lips, too vivid scenes about what Metze is now going to do to him playing out in his head and he closes his eyes, unable to concentrate on both the lurid imagery and Metze's heated stare, and then he feels solid wetwarmth closing around on his dick and he groans, it's fuckingperfect, fisting his hands into the bedcover.

He's that lost into the sensation of the slow jerk-off routine that Metze's so fucking good at, up and down, twisting a bit and then his thumb rubs over the glans, smearing the precome all over it, and then there's nothing more. Confused, he opens his eyes, only to behold Metze's sucking the thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, tasting him, and he can only gulp, feeling a flush climb up his face. And then Metze winks at him and bows down and –

it makes his eyes roll back into his head, he arches off the bed, digging in his heels, his thighs jitterystrained, feeling the heat of Metze's mouth, his fingers digging into Basti's hips, going down on him, then his tongue following up the ridge on his cock's underside, all the way to the glans, and then he's sucking on it like on a lollipop while his hand is wrapped around the base, doing indescribable things to his foreskin and then it slides down to cup his balls, pullingsqueezing slightly, and Basti moans, looking down and fuckitohmygodohmygod, he can't remember being that turned on ever, and then Metze justsogently blows on the very tip while sliding a finger into the sweaty crack behind his balls and Basti shudderjerks, he is socloseso… and then he hears "pillow" through a hazy blur, and again, sharper, "pillow!"

He opens his eyes, yes, pillow, Metze is right, and quickly pulls it from under his head and on his face, gripping it that hard that his knuckles are probably close to the point of breaking, and then Metze's mouth is on his cock again, and it takes every last ounce of the remaining shreds of Basti's willpower not to cry out loud and he bites into the pillow instead, a muffled groan swallowed. Now a wet finger is pushing past his entrance, the hotwetness all around him, and he can't hold himself back and, like that, feeling himself being smashed into a zillion pieces by lightning, he comes, shuddering hard and screaming into the pillow.

He's still floating when Metze slides up to him, lifting the pillow from his face. "Everything alright?", he grins. Basti just nods, releasing his hard grip on the pillow. Looking up at his best friend who just delivered the best fucking blowjob Basti ever has experienced, he shakes his head. "That was…" – "Glad to have been of service," Metze says, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm looking forward to my repayment."

"Come showering with me and you'll get it. In _spades_," Basti says, grinning.


End file.
